The Decepticons
The Decepticons are a faction of Cybertronians who formed on Cybertron, founded by The Fallen, yet would be their Later leader Megatron who would start the Cybertronian War. Members The Fallen (founder) Constructicons * Demolishor/Wheelbot - (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) * Devastator - Combined Forme (Offline, Killed by Rail Gun) ** Rampage/Skipjacks - Drone (Offline, 1 Killed by Rail Gun, Other Killed by Bumblebee) ** Mixmasters - Drone (Offline, 1 Killed by Rail Gun, Other Killed by Jetfire) ** Long Hauls - Drone (Offline, 1 Killed by Rail Gun, Other Killed by USA Airstrike) ** Scrappers - Drone (Offline, 1 Killed by Rail Gun, Other Killed by USA Airstrike) ** Hightower - Drone (Offline, Killed by Rail Gun) ** Overload - (Offline, Killed by Rail Gun) ** Scavenger - Drone (Offline, Killed by Rail Gun) * Scrapmetal - (Offline, Killed by Long Haul & Mixmaster) * Scrapper Look-A-Like - (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) * Long Haul Look-A-Like - (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) Dreads * Crankcase - (Offline, Killed by Ironhide) * Hatchet - Strategist (Offline, Killed by Dino) * Crowbar - (Offline, Killed by Ironhide) * Berserker - (Online, On Earth) Kinetic Solutions Incorporated * Stinger - Clone (Offline, Killed by Bumblebee) * Junkheap - (Killed by Hound) * KSI Sentries - Drone (Offline, Killed by Hound, Bumblebee, Dinobots & Optimus Prime) * "Two Heads" - (Offline, Killed by Hound & Optimus Prime) * "KSI Bosses" - (Offline, Killed by Hound, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Scorn & Optimus Prime) * McLaren Decepticon - (Offline) * Aston Martin Decepticon - (Offline) * Oreo - (Offline) Lockdown's Crew * Lockdown - Bounty Hunter (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime * Shadow Raider - Bounty Hunter (Fate Unknown) * Steeljaw - Cybertronic Wildlife, Tracker (Offline, Killed by Bumblebee) * Stupid Drones - (Offline) Megatron's Crew * Megatron/Galvatron - Decepticon Leader, Triple Charger (Fate Unknown, Killed by Optimus Prime, Resurrected by Kinetic Solutions Incorporated, On Earth) * Barricade - Symbiote, Pilot (Fate Unknown) * Nitro Zeus - Tracker (Offline, Killed by Bumblebee) * Mohawk - (Offline, Killed by Bumblebee) * Onslaught - Combaticon, Strategist (Killed by Drift & Crosshairs) * Dreadbot - Dread (Offline, Killed by Grimlock) Infernocons * Infernocus - Combined Form (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) ** Skulk - (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) ** Rupture - (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) ** Thrash - (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) ** Gorge - (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) ** Glug - (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) Other Decepticon * Frenzy - Mini-Con (Offline, Accidentally Killed Himself) * Starscream - Seeker, Decepticon Leader (Offline, Killed by Sam Witwicky) * Brawl/Devastator - Combaticon (Offline, Killed by Bumblebee) * Bonecrusher - (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) * Blackout - Symbiote (Offline, Killed by William Lennox) ** Scorponok - (Offline, Killed by Jetfire) * The Fallen/Megatronus - Decepticon Leader, (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) * Soundwave - Symbiote (Offline, Killed by Bumblebee) ** Ravage - Cybertronic Wildlife, Symbiote (Offline, Killed by Bumblebee) *** Reedman - Combined Form (Offline) *** Scalpel/The Doctor - Mini-Con, Medic (Offline) ** Laserbeak - Cybertronic Wildlife, Scout, Spy (Offline, Killed by Bumblebee) * Alice - Fembot, Pretender (Offline, Killed by Mikaela Banes) * Grindor - Symbiote, Strategist (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) * Sideways - Spy (Offline, Killed by Sideswipe) * Protoforms - (Offline, Killed by The Autobots & USA Airstrike) * Buffalo MPV Decepticon - (Destroyed offscreen by USA Airstrike) * Scalpel's Assistants - Medic (Offline) * Insecticon - Cybertronic Wildlife (Offline, Killed by Sam Witwicky) * Shockwave - Decepticon Leader, Triple Changer (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) ** Shockwave's Driller - Cybertronic Wildlife (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) * Loader - (Offline, Unknown Killer) * Devcon - (Offline, Killed by The Wreckers) * Igor - (Offline) * Hatchlings (Offline) * Audi R8 Decepticon - (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) * M1 Abrams Decepticons - (Offline, Killed by Optimus Prime) * Garbage Truck Decepticon - (Fate Unknown) * Lensmeter Decepticons - (Offline, 1 Killed by Megatron, Others Fate Unknown) * Watch-Bot - (Offline, crushed by Sam Witwicky) * Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Decepticon - (Offline) * Police Car Decepticon - (Offline) * Quintessa - Fembot, Pretender, Prime (Online, On Earth) Former Decepticons * Jetfire - Seeker (Offline, Sacrificed Himself to help Optimus) * Wheelie - Drone, Spy (Online, On Earth) * Brains - (Online, On Earth) * Drift - (Online, On Earth) биография Вначале существовала Династия Праймов Category:Factions Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Main Antagonists